


Kingdom Hearts IV

by Apriscottie



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-11
Updated: 2015-03-12
Packaged: 2018-03-17 10:42:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3526283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Apriscottie/pseuds/Apriscottie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On your last adventure, the boy chosen by the Keyblade and a colorful assortment of others deemed worthy to wield this mighty weapon defeated a man obsessed with the power of darkness who sought to use Kingdom Hearts for selfish purposes. The Realm of Light was safe again, Kingdom Hearts was freed from the Dark Realm and shined bright in the night sky like the rest of the stars, twinkling just a little bit brighter so everyone knew the worlds were at peace again.</p>
<p>However, with the end of the foretold Keyblade War and the restoration of peace in the Realm of Light, unrest stirred elsewhere. In a world seldom traveled by our heroes and never thought of, a young girl finds her home crumbling around her by unknown means…</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Dive to the Heart

**Author's Note:**

> Should the series be continued beyond the "Xehanort" or "Dark Seeker" Saga (as I am sure many of us hope it will), this is my take on a possible plot for a later game or series of games. Enjoy ^^

Yoru lurched up in her bed, heart racing as she looked around her room. As she had been sleeping, a sudden intense fear had overcome her, waking her. Now, she climbed out of bed and went to her window which overlooked pretty much nothing. Her view was presented with the brick wall of a building close enough that were she to reach her whole body out, she’d just be able to graze the rough bricks with the tips of her fingers. The two buildings created a narrow alleyway cramped with dumpsters overflowing with garbage. Outside the alley, the streets buzzed with the sounds of cars even at a time most people would be asleep.

As Yoru leaned out her bedroom window, listening to the sounds of life, images of the dream that woke her flashed back and she grimaced as a headache began to form between her eyes.

_A bright, blinding light._

_Various battle scenes with fire and ice, lightning and wind, and all other manner of magic clashing against one another._

_Seven…keys? Against thirteen._

She couldn’t understand at all what these images meant.

More and more images flashed, too fast for her to even discern. All manner of colors meshed together to form a blur until the resulting headache caused Yoru to black out and collapse back into sleep, slumping over on the floor with a thud.

_-Stained glass._

_That was the first and only thing Yoru was able to make out. Her feet touched down on a high platform of stained glass, depicting an image of her—her wavy, black hair draped over one shoulder like always and her wide, soft eyes gazing down at her feet as she lounged in some unseen chair with a backdrop of silhouettes she didn’t recognize and in her hand was a giant key like those from her dream earlier, this one with a silver base and gold from there to the teeth. What was this place?_

> _The Station of Beginnings…_

_The words just came to her. There was no voice, no image. She just somehow knew upon asking what this place was called._

> _Beware the danger that lies ahead. All is at peace for now, but something is coming… Do you have what it takes to face it?_

_That was comforting…_

_But what exactly was coming? And why was Yoru having such a weird dream about it?_

> _You’d best go prepared…_

_Around her, at the edge of the stained glass circle she stood on, three platforms rose, a sphere of light shining over each of them._

> _This is the power available to you. Choose wisely and your journey shall be smooth…_

_As she glanced at each platform, more words, similar to those that have been informing her thus far, came to her for each one._

_Directly in front of Yoru:_

> _A mighty blade with the strength to vanquish your foes…_

_To her left:_

> _A mystical staff with the power to grant your wishes…_

_And to her right:_

> _A hardy shield with the ability to defend your friends…_
> 
> _Which of these do you choose to aid you in your quest?_

_With another glance at each, Yoru stepped forward, reaching out to the sphere of light that was in front of her. As she touched it, it lengthened from a sphere into the shape of a double-edged sword, the light soon vanishing to reveal just that. She tested its weight, giving it a few good swings._

> _With this weapon, your quest shall soon begin. Use it wisely and justly to aid you in your goal._

_Yoru was blinded by another glaring light and she squeezed her eyes shut against it, covering her face with her arm._

She was stirred awake by the rough tongue of her dog licking her face and shooed him away as she sat up, holding her head against the lingering headache.

“What was that?” she grumbled to herself, glancing at the dog that sat beside her. “Don’t suppose you have any ideas, huh?”

He simply watched her, displaying no sign of confirmation or denial, not even confusion.

“Figures,” Yoru sighed and pushed herself onto her feet, stopping when she realized her hand was gripping something.

She turned her head while still half crouched and saw the sword from her dream in her hand.

“Okaaay… Not a dream,” she mumbled to herself. “But, why then?”

“Yoru! Are you coming down for dinner?!”

The sound of her mother’s voice startled Yoru and she jumped, glancing around the room once more. “Uh…yeah, Mom! Just a sec!” She stashed the sword under her mattress and hopped up, leaving her room.

As she took the steps two at a time, the building shook and Yoru had to catch herself on the railing, but even that threatened not to be enough support as the apartment complex quaked around her.

“Mom?!” she shrieked and when there was no answer, she called again, “Mom!”

When she got nothing in return, Yoru did what she knew was crazy and ran back up to her room even as the building shook and threatened to throw her down the stairs, and dug under her mattress for that sword. Once it was in her hands, the shaking stopped and she was able to walk about her home safely.

But upon reaching the kitchen, she found it empty and destroyed from all the shaking. Yoru stared in shock and carefully picked her way through the rubble that was her mom’s kitchen table and the cabinets and the refrigerator and everything else she grew up around.

“M-Mom?” she called out, terrified. “Mom!”

She got no answer. All was silent, even the sounds of city life outside had come to a halt. What was going on?

> You have a journey to prepare for… Find the Key to the World and in time you can set things right again.


	2. The Dark Sands Desert

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With blade in hand and her city unusually silent, Yoru has decided to leave and follow the "advice" given to her and directly outside her city is an empty expanse of black sand. With naught but a distant "whooshing" sound to guide her, she makes her way across this seemingly endless desert of sorts with the hope of getting some answers to her strange situation.

Soreness…

That was the first thing that registered. Stiff muscles, achy neck from being bent wrong. What had happened?

Yoru stood up, shaking her head to clear it and placing a hand to it.

She looked around and frowned. Right.

After the tremors that shook her apartment building and her mom seemed to vanish and the entire city died in an instant, Yoru left, figuring she might as well listen to the words that instructed her. She couldn’t call it a voice. There was no associated sound with them. They were just…there.

So she left the city, started walking north. That was the quickest way out because on every other side, it was surrounded by other cities (and she was farther north in her city than any other direction). The northern most border gave way to emptiness, vast darkness that led nowhere as far as anyone was aware. It was just…the sky and the ground. Some used to say you could hear the distant echo of a strange _whooshing_ sound, one with a steady rhythm, if you listened close enough and got far enough away from the city.

Now, Yoru didn’t exactly need to get too far away. With the city silent, there was no sound to impede her listening. She could hear it too. She had no idea what the sound was, but figured she might as well investigate. No words of advice had come to her at all since telling her to find “the Key to the World”.

So, she followed the sound so it gradually grew louder with every mile she traversed. She kept a slow, steady pace, not want to wear herself out anytime soon. The sword was still in her hand, just hanging by her side. After a few hours, her whole arm had gone numb from toting its weight around, even as she adjusted her grip, switched hands a couple times, and even switched the position she held it at.

She needed something of a holster or a scabbard or something to hold her sword for her. If she really needed this sword, she wouldn’t be able to fight with a dead arm. With a sigh, she sat down and draped her arms over her knees, the sword sitting on the ground at her side.

She supposed it was getting rather late. It was hard to tell without the flow and ebb of city activity to mark the hours.

But what was she supposed to do?

Thus far, she’d decided to make her way toward the _whooshing_ that was now the prevailing soundtrack of her journey. But she had no idea what she would find in that direction or even if it led to where she needed to go according to her silent guide.

“ _Hello?! Can you hear me?!_ ” she screamed into the sky. “I know you’re there! You gave me the sword! You’ve been guiding me!” She dropped her head into her arms, fear and sadness overwhelming her so sobs wracked her body. “Wh-what- do I- do-o?” she hiccupped. “Where- do I- go?”

Yoru didn’t speak again, hiccupping and shaking as she waited for an answer to her pleas, but none came to her. The pressing silence of the persistent _whooshing_ and her own crying was her only answer and Yoru got back to her feet, taking the sword into her hand and, with as much force as she could muster, pitching it into the darkness.

It didn’t go far. Its weight brought it down to the black sand only about a yard and a half away from where Yoru stood.

A scream erupted from her and she kicked at the sand, yelling incoherent insults and epithets into the sky. “ _Fine!_ ” she shouted. “ _Take everything! Give me a stupid sword and think it’s enough! Leave me cryptic advice!_ It doesn’t matter! I hate you! And everything you’ve done. I just- ” She sniffled and dug the heels of her palms into her eyes. “-I need to _know_. What do you want from me?”

Yoru fell back to her knees, having made her way about four feet closer to the sword again as she threw her tantrum. “What am I supposed to do?”

She sat there, the granules of sand digging into her bare knees and shins, for a while. She wasn’t sure how long. But of course there are only so many tears one can dispel.

After her eyes had run dry, Yoru just sat there. She had no idea what to do or where to go. She had no gui-

> Light begets Darkness.

“Huh?” The words were sudden and rather unprovoked all things considered. But…what were they talking about? What light? What darkness?

> And Darkness returns to Light.

Yoru turned around as a new sound permeated the white noise of the _whooshing_ that had been her only companion before. This sound, she couldn’t describe though. The only thing it could be likened to would be energy. It was the sound something of great force made. It was the sound of immediate expansion. And she soon found out why.

Her eyes went wide and her jaw dropped when she saw a brilliant light, like an explosion of sorts but with lots of color, slowly making its way across the black desert that surrounded her. It was still far away, but was its brilliance was hard to miss. It was definitely something she didn’t want to stick around and wait for. And even now, she could feel the earth shaking beneath her feet. It must’ve been what shook her home.

So then…with her city out of sight…did that mean this _explosion_ had already consumed the only home she knew? Was it…gone?

Yoru’s knees shook with her sudden terror and she stood up, stumbling back away from the wave of light. She needed to keep away from it. That much she knew.

So, she scooped up her sword and started walking again. She hoped her original steady pace would be enough to keep the explosion from gaining on her. She wasn’t sure how long she’d be able to run or if ultimate distance would even be enough. She just had to keep this unknown at bay for as long as possible and that meant moving.


End file.
